Through the Years
by Alidiabin
Summary: McGee/Ziva and scrabble games through their years together.


**Title: **Through the Years**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS**  
>Author: <strong>Alidiabin**  
>Words: <strong>749**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing**  
>WarningsSpoilers/Rating: ** none | none | PG**  
>Parings:<strong> McGee/Ziva  
><strong>Summary: <strong>One thing has been constant through their lives together; scrabble.

_**Through the Years**_

One thing Ziva and McGee had in common was their love on words. They both also enjoyed scrabble. Slowly, they developed a habit with Sunday night scrabble games coupled with dinner. For both of them the games were the highlight of their week.

They had danced around feelings for years because they were both scared; Ziva was scared to let someone in, enough for them to know her deepest darkest secrets, McGee was scared that Ziva was out of his league, and both of them feared Gibbs and his reaction.

McGee looked at his letters and looked at the board. Ziva was waiting for him.

He lay the letters down slowly as he did his cheeks stained red. He waited for rejection and prepared an exit strategy.

_Date_

A smile crossed Ziva's face, she began laying down letters.

_Where_

**XXX**

They had been dating for over a year. It had been a wonderful year. They were definitely in love. Despite a few arguments and bumps in the road, they were happy. They had told Gibbs when they realised it was more than a few dates, he had head slapped McGee before congratulating them both.

McGee had been thinking of proposing, ever since he'd introduced her to his parents, after initial difficulties she had fitted right in with his family; bonding with his father over the military and helping his mother cook. When the returned from their visit to his parents, McGee had been certain he not only wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ziva, but that he wanted the white picket fence dream.

Ziva was waiting for him again. He lay the letters down slowly.

_Marriage _

He was about to open his mouth, to actually ask the question, but he watched her as she picked up three letters.

_Yes_

**XXX**

They had been married just over two years, both McGee's parents and Eli David had started asking about grandchildren. Both he and Ziva wanted children, but Ziva still bore scars from Somalia and McGee's swimmers were slow. They had stopped using contraception and told themselves not to get their hopes up, but were still upset each time there was evidence of their failure.

Ziva smiled as she laid down her letters.

_Baby_

She pointed to her still-flat abdomen to emphasis her point. McGee's mouth opened. He moved toward her. She took his hand and slipped it under her shirt.

_**XXX**_

Pregnacy was not kind to Ziva, but the months of morning sickness and eventual bed rest. She knew that it would all be worth it but it did not stop it from being hard. McGee insisted they continue to play scrabble, Ziva liked the feeling of normalcy it brought.

Ziva was about to put down a letter when the pain hit. Her breath hitched in her throat, causing McGee to notice. He looked up at her with concern in his eyes. He moved toward her helping her to stand up.

It would not be the last scrabble game, Caleb McGee interrupted.

The healthy child was born many hours later, and adored by his extended family both biological and not.

_**XXX**_

Caleb grew up watching his parents play scrabble together. He was officially introduced to it once he hit school age as his parents thought it would help him with spelling and reading. Sunday night's dinners followed by scrabble became a ritual for the McGee family.

Seventeen year old Caleb looked down at the scrabble board. He knew his parents would love him and accept him no matter what, but it was still as scary.

He lay the three letters down.

_Gay_.

Caleb was about to open his mouth when he suddenly felt both of his parents arms around him. Tears fell down his face, he knew everything was ok. The McGee family stayed like that for half the night.

**XXX**

"Grandpa, Grandma, we play scrabble," Fiona, their six year old granddaughter cried as her father's brought her too her grandparents' home.

"Why don't you find the board, Tateleh?" Ziva replied as she embraced her son. "You should stay for dinner,"

"Evan and I are going to dinner," Caleb reported. Evan, Caleb's husband of ten years put Fiona's overnight bag on the couch and waved.

Fiona placed the scrabble board in front of her grandfather.

"Want to play, Caleb?" McGee asked as he laid the board out. Caleb looked to Evan for guidance; he nodded and sat down to join them.

Fiona lay down a word.

_Family_

**A/N**: I have never actually paid scrabble.


End file.
